


Decorating

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arm broken and family turned upside down, Dawn tries to get ready for Christmas in Season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles 2007 on InsaneJournal with brainstorming assistance from [ubiquirk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ubiquirk/).

“Ouch!”

Dawn stuck her bleeding thumb in her mouth, dropping the bunch of holly she’d been trying to turn into a wreath. Why did she even bother? It wasn’t like anyone was going to appreciate it. Buffy was never home anymore and Tara was gone and Willow … well, who really cared?

Dawn tucked her cast in to her stomach as she bent to pick the offending greenery up.

“Whatcha doin’ Dawnie?”

She dropped it again. “Hi Xander.” She blushed as he picked the branch up and handed it to her. “Um, just decorating.”

He shook his hand.

“And why is it that we celebrate Christmas by covering the house with stabby green stuff with poison berries?”

Anya rounded the corner. “It’s used to repel vormarra larvae from nesting around the hearth. Don’t you know anything?”

Dawn looked at her incredulously, then back at Xander, and then laughed until she cried.


End file.
